Wanderlust
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: II.Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, de haber sido otra situación y él una persona completamente distinta a su actual yo, hace tiempo que se habría inclinado hacia el otro y presionar ligeramente sus labios. Yullen hints de Laven. Canon  ?
1. I Distancia

**Wanderlust.**

**

* * *

I. Wanted.  
**

—Kanda-san será tu nuevo asesor, Allen-kun.

Te volteas para conocer a quién sería tu sostén en ese último semestre. No miento cuando digo que se te ha ido el aire, Kanda-san es una persona imponente.

—Mucho gusto, soy Allen Walker.

—Silencio _Moyashi_.

Imponentemente desagradable, te corriges. Frunces el ceño agriamente, te jode el apodo, porque te recuerda los años en Inglaterra en los que eras llamado enano.

—Estoy en crecimiento.

—Lo que digas frijol.

Kanda-san te sonríe arrogantemente, tu senpai es más alto que tú por lo menos por una cabeza, rechinas los dientes. Quieres decirle a Komui-sensei que no puedes tenerle a él como asesor académico, pero tu maestro se ha ido.

Jodida la hora en que ese loco de tu maestro ha decidido adelantarte de curso.

—_Allen-kun es aprendiz de Cross-sensei, ¿cierto? —Te preguntó Komui-sensei la primera vez que se vieron—. En ese caso no puedo permitir que estés en primero, ¿ne?, Allen-kun._

.

.

Te han asignado de alumno a ese loco frijol, el viejo ha considerado tu actitud demasiado asocial y te ha matriculado al servicio de apoyo estudiantil. Te gusta el silencio, te molesta de sobremanera esa multitud de chicas que chillan en cuanto pasas a su lado, ¿qué tiene de malo querer tiempo para sí mismo?, además Mugen siempre era buena compañía.

Además, ¿no era ese Moyashi demasiado pequeño para asistir a las clases de cuarto?

—_Allen-kun no es como el promedio Kanda-san, tú debes comprender su situación mejor que nadie._

Y lo hacías, de cierta manera que nunca aceptarías frente a ese director con complejo de hermana. _Rhapsody in blue_ sonaba de fondo, '_Moyashi-baka_', otra cosa que en tu vida dirías es el hecho de que Walker tocaba bien el piano, que hasta llegaba a ser relajante.

—Si no te esfuerzas seguirás siendo igual de idiota, garbanzo.

El piano se detuvo abruptamente ante tu comentario, sonreíste con suficiencia.

—No me decepciones —se escapo de tus labios, dejaste el fajo de exámenes sobre el piano antes de marcharte rápidamente.

Todos eran sobresalientes.

.

.

—Kanda, ¡Oi Kanda! —Seguía sin detenerse, tomaste aire para seguir gritando—. ¡Tú Samurái afeminado!

En definitiva eso era algo que lo haría detenerse.

—¿Qué jodidos quieres _Moyashi_? —. Te preguntó en cuanto pudiste darle alcance.

—Ten.

Kanda tomo el paquete que le tendiste, estabas nervioso, pero aún así no pudiste dejar de mirar de reojo las reacciones de tu senpai. Sus ojos amatistas escaneaban con dureza el contenido del paquete, sus labios finos en un rictus de seriedad, mientras que ese cabello negro se balanceaba al son del viento. Hace mucho que te habías dado por vencido, ya no buscabas excusas a esa sensación de nerviosismo frente a Kanda, ya no buscabas desesperadamente un pretexto para ver fijamente a tu superior. Has perdido la batalla aún antes de comenzarla, lo sabes perfectamente.

—Bien, para haberlo hecho un _Moyashi_ como tú.

Sonreíste, no eran las palabras más amables y alentadoras del mundo, pero te bastaban. Era la manera que Kanda Yuu te decía que no lo habías decepcionado. Sonaba cursi decirlo, pero en realidad el simple hecho de que él reconociera tu existencia te hacía feliz.

—Gracias _BaKanda_.

Y esa era tu forma de corresponderle.

.

.

—Allen-kun ciertamente es inteligente, pero no puedes negar que tiene un talento innato para el piano Cross— refutó con tenacidad Tiedoll-sensei.

—El mocoso puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Bien entonces será matriculado en el conservatorio de París.

.

.

—Algún día quisiera volar.

—¿Volar Moyashi?

—Experimentar esa sensación de libertad, pilotear y sentirme libre.

Kanda revolvió tus cabellos.

—Lo harás —murmuró.

—¿Irás conmigo?

—Hmp, ni loco.

Sonreíste, ese día descubriste que tu senpai le tenía miedo a los aviones, podrías haberte burlado de él, de no ser porque está vez no te tomaba el pelo.

.

.

Has sido aceptado en la universidad de Tokio, en tu rostro se pinta una sonrisa de satisfacción, tu viejo te ha felicitado; en realidad empezando a gritar algo como 'Y_uu será un gentil doctor_', el próximo año serás parte del alumnado.

.

.

—Así que Kanda-senpai quiere ser doctor.

—Eso fue lo que dije, Moyashi-baka.

Gruñiste, tomaste un poco de tu refresco. Que Kanda quisiera ser doctor realmente no te sorprendía, a pesar de toda esa mala leche, Kanda-san era una buena persona, muy en el fondo, pero podría llegar a ser gentil. Suspiraste.

—Recibí una invitación para ir a un conservatorio en Francia –soltaste.

—¿Francia?

—Cross piensa que es buen momento para explotar mi habilidad con el piano, ese mujeriego –reñiste–, él dice que en realidad fue Tiedoll-sensei quién le dio la idea, no lo creo del todo.

Alzaste la vista de tu vaso, no te diste cuenta cuando la bajaste. Te sorprendiste al ver a tu senpai serio.

—Así que te irás.

Un '_sí_', murió en tu boca, algo en los ojos del otro te hizo pensar tu respuesta. Hace tiempo que habías decidido dejar las cosas tal cual, pero no era fácil tragarse todos esos sentimientos, menos cuando él se comportaba de esa manera; aquella que demostraba que le importabas. '_Como un amigo_', te obligas a pensar.

—Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad frijol –añade al ver que no hay respuesta de parte tuya–. Ser parte de un intercambio no es muy común idiota.

—Lo sé BaKanda.

'_¿No me extrañarías?'_

'_¿Irías conmigo?'_

'_¿Me quieres tan siquiera como amigo?'_

.

.

Se va, se va, y tú no haces nada para detenerlo.

—¿Neurología?

—Hmp.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende de Yuu-chan?

—No me llames por mi maldito nombre viejo.

.

.

Kanda-senpai y Lenalee se toman de la mano como algo más que amigos, tú sabías sinceramente que ese día llegaría. Sin embargo ni el hecho de saberlo te pudo quitar la amargura de lo verídico.

—¿Ya llenaste los formulario Allen-chan?

—Hm, tenga Tiedoll-sensei.

Lo dejarías libre.

.

.

Comenzarías escribiendo prosas simples, tangenciales al verdadero clímax, combinando cada frase con alguna nota, entrelazándose en una tortuosa danza.

Podrías llamarte a ti mismo masoquista, por pensar de aquella forma para tu próxima composición.

Sonríes de forma inconsciente mientras observas las nubes, ríes de forma más ruidosa para tus adentros, te resulta irónico sentirte enclaustrado estando a miles de pies de altura. El pensamiento te hiere, porque eso te hace recordar que él odia volar, que no puede.

Quizás, de haberse conducido de otra manera, ahora él estaría a tu lado, apretando tu mano sin ser consciente de su señal de debilidad. De haber sido de otra manera.

—Bonito paisaje, ¿no?

Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ti, ya llevaban tres horas de vuelo, en el que tu compañero ya había flirteado con al menos la mitad de mujeres solteras el avión, al parecer tu mirada ausente llamo su atención, te sonrojaste un poco.

—Lavi.

—Allen Walker —correspondiste.

.

.

París era un lugar ciertamente curioso, desde sus concurridas calles, hasta las personas que transitan en ellas; sin embargo fue eso mismo, lo que te hizo elegir París entre Londres y Dublín, te distraerías con mayor facilidad sabiéndote en un continente distinto al de tu viejo amigo.

Dudas de seguir considerando esa ambigua relación como amistad, "_lo hecho, hecho está_".

—Te encantará, dudo que puedas encontrar un sitio mejor para iniciar tus presentaciones.

Miras agradecido a Lavi, el desconocido, ahora conocido, del avión. Recuerdas como aquella peculiar charla dio final a un intercambio de números, y a promesas de un reencuentro próximo en un café cercano al hogar del mayor. Lavi era tres años mayor que tú, pelirrojo, alto y con una peculiar forma de vestirse.

—Nada extravagante, ¿cierto?

—¡Qué va!, si es de lo más normal…incluso tan aburrido como tú.

Simulas haciendo un gesto de dolor, lo que causa que tu amigo ría a carcajadas. Es fácil hablar con Lavi, tanto que su mera presencia te hace olvidar lo demás, agradeces sinceramente eso… de otra forma te hubieses vuelto loco a la semana, hasta al punto de regresar a Inglaterra junto a una olvidada familia en el primer vuelo que encontraras.

.

.

_Tres mil doscientos ochenta y cinco días._

_Setenta y ocho mil ochocientas cuarenta horas._

_Cuatro millones setecientos treinta mil cuatrocientos minutos._

Y el reloj sigue avanzando, poco a poco, sin detenerse. Porqué no existe alguna fórmula mágica para detenerlo, ni manos fuertes para retrasarlo tan si quiera segundos…tampoco hay forma para regresarlo.

El tiempo es el único ente verdaderamente eterno.

.

.

_Francia, París, 1 de mayo de 1992._

_Oficio no: DSE/745/92._

Mr. Allen Walker.  
Presidente del Departamento de Piano  
del Conservatorio de París.  
P r e s e n t e.

Por este conducto me permito informar al Departamento a su digno cargo, que en relación al período comprendido del 6 al 19 de abril del presente año, se solicita la presencia de miembros para actuar como jurado en…

Allen Walker dejo de leer, tuvo que presionar su tabique nasal tratando de controlar la migraña que había empezado desde hace varias horas atrás. Sonrío sin alegría, él realmente odia tomar fármacos por nimiedades como esa. Sí ha sobrevivido años con ese sistema, por qué no unas cuantas horas más.

Regreso su vista al oficio, nuevamente una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, está vez con un tinto de petulancia impropio de él, que llego a intrigar a su compañera. Hace años que participo como jurado, Allen aún puede recordar la ambigüedad de la estancia, y ese ligero olor a medicina que desprendían algunos colegas; ese es uno de los momentos que más le gustaría olvidar, lástima que se junto con otros tantos de esa época de logro.

Suspiro como hace años que no lo hacía, porque para él un suspiro equivalía duda, él no se podía permitir dudar como al inicio; jamás, nunca jamás.

—Sabes, creo que debo organizar mi archivero —comentó divertido.

—Te lo vengo diciendo desde hace años idiota —le contesto su compañera.

.

.

Intermedio, ¿podría clasificar ese lapsus como tal?

—¿Tocarás Rhapsody in Blue?

—Hmm, será la primera pieza —dijiste con acritud— ¿No te gusta mi elección?

—No es que no me guste, simplemente me parece raro.

Levantaste la mirada e tus partituras para observar a tu pelirrojo amigo, te extraño el comentario, Lavi se animó a continuar al ver tu desconcierto.

—Sinceramente creí que no te gustaba —sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en los tuyos—. ¿Cuántas veces te la he pedido y tú te has negado?, creí que era una especie de tabú musical, ya sabes como para Krory es Eliade.

Oposición a tocarla, meditaste un momento, podría bien ser cierto… pero no te sientes preparado para contarle a Lavi la razón de tu miedo al interpretar esa pieza, quizás después del concierto te de ánimos de platicarle ciertas cosas que has evitado esos dos años de conocerse.

—Esperaba el momento adecuado para tocarla —decantaste.

—Así que el anuncio de tu regreso a Londres es un momento adecuado —dijo risueño el otro—, ¿Ya te había dicho que eres raro?

—Cientos de veces, pero tú lo eres aún más, Lavi.

—Dalo por hecho.

.

.

_Mañana parto a París, lamento no poder despedirme apropiadamente._

_W. Allen._

.

.

Paso la tarjeta entre sus dedos, como lo hacía cada vez que recordaba la parca despedida de su _no-amigo_, porque él no podría ser amigo de semejante garbanzo. La leyó nuevamente, seguí sin saber el porqué seguía leyéndola, sabiendo que desde hace dos años que había partido, y que ya no debería importarle. Por eso mismo se había abstenido de abrir todas aquellas postales que Allen mandaba.

—¿Quieres ir a comer Kanda?

Gruñó a modo de respuesta, aceptando sin mucho ánimo la invitación, que lo llevaría a malgastar los cincuenta minutos que tenía libre, en algún lugar barato del centro, comiendo algo que ni siquiera parecía soba.

—Sabes, deberías aceptar la oferta.

—¿Debería de…?

—Piénsalo —le dijo Lenalee, tomando un trago de su descafeinado—. Hacer tu posgrado en el extranjero sólo traerá mejor trabajo una vez que decidas regresar a Japón.

Sería una opción, cerró los ojos, tendría que pensarlo.

.

.

El concierto fue un éxito, los aplausos de aquel público enardecido no hicieron más que confirmar tu éxito, los ramos de flores en tu camerino acentuaron tu sonrisa. Estabas listo para cruzar el continente de regreso a tu hogar.

—Te ves feliz muchacho.

Frunciste el ceño, apartando la mano de aquel hombre de tu cabeza. Tyki te sonrío a modo de saludo.

—Soy feliz —decidiste contestarle—, el concierto fue bueno.

—Un éxito —Te corrigió tu consanguíneo—. Se presume que eres un genio al piano, además de guapo, adinerado y joven.

—Supongo que es un halago entonces.

—Y lo es.

Sin embargo eso no bastaba para llenar tu alma, el otro hombre se dio cuenta de eso.

.

.

Cuando le contaste a Lenalee lo de la tarjeta de despedida del Moyashi, te sorprendió un poco ver la mirada llena de dolor de tu amiga; sólo un poco, porque de cierta manera tú ya sabías los sentimientos de la joven hacía Allen.

—Siempre fuiste importante para él Kanda, no me sorprende que te la haya dejado a ti.

—Che, como sea.

No era como sea, presionaste la tarjeta en tu puño derecho. Sí eras importante te lo debió de haber dicho a la cara, Lenalee a tu lado suspiro. Te maldices, de cierta manera te hacer un poco feliz saberte el primero en enterarse de su marcha.

.

.

La presión dulce entre sus labios era un bálsamo para tu corazón herido, sin embargo tanto como aliviaba, no hacía más que crear sus propias heridas en él. Tu conciencia te gritaba que estaba mal, que no podías usar a Lavi como suplente.

Lo querías, de una forma muy distinta al amor que le profesabas a tu senpai.

Pero la sombra de aquel hombre no te dejaba, y Lavi no hacía nada para apartarse de tu lado aún sabiendo lo incompleto que estás. Más suspiros y tu piel caliente, tu cuerpo exigiendo aquel calor embriagante que era el otro. Amabas a Lavi, sí, pero no estabas seguro de que tan fuerte era tu amor hacía él.

.

.

Diez segundos antes del holocausto.

.

.

—¿Vendrás está noche?

—¿Tendré que tocar?

Lavi te regalo una sonrisa maliciosa, diste un suspiro de inconformidad…realmente deseabas descansar antes de iniciar tu gira por Londres.

—El dueño del local es un buen amigo mío, él llego a verte en tu presentación en Nueva York —Te explicó—, le encantaste…

—Quisiera descansar…

—La comida corre a cuenta de la casa.

Y ahí cambiaba la cosa.

.

.

_Y quisiera cambiar el tiempo._

_Resarcir todos mis errores, y dejar correr las lágrimas del pecado._

_Pero quisiera más, sonreír sin ligadura alguna._

_Andar siempre a tu lado._

.

.

Black Order era un lugar sobrio, aquellos existentes para una tranquila cena, o alguna reunión de negocios. Con un gran piano de cola al centro y un ventanal que daba vista a una tranquila calle. Allen se siente a gusto con el ambiente, y la comida hecha por Jerry es magnífica.

Esta vez Lavi acertó.

—Vi su presentación en la NYPO, impresionante.

—Gracias —contestó sonrojado.

Lavi le sonrío mientras Allen se dirigía al escenario improvisado, tendría que tocar bien para hacerle honor a la deliciosa comida que le dieron.

Eso haría…

—Mr. Kanda su mesa…

Fue inevitable que sus miradas se encontrarán, Allen apunto de sentarse en el banquillo y Kanda a unos metros de él. Expectantes.

El mundo parecía temblar, acorde al corazón de ambos.

.

.

_Fantaisie Impromptu._

Opus póstumo 66 en Do sostenido menor, fue compuesto por Fryderyk Chopin en 1834. Es una composición para piano solo y una de las más conocidas de Chopin.

El tempo inicial indicado es allegro agitato y luego cambia a largo y más tarde, cuando cambia a Re bemol mayor, a moderato cantabile. Re bemol mayor es una tonalidad enarmónica equivalente a la tonalidad más oscura de Do sostenido mayor. Después vuelve al tempo inicial al continuar en Do sostenido menor. Termina con un final fantasioso de una forma misteriosa y tranquila en el que la mano izquierda repite las primeras notas del tema de la parte moderato cantabile y la mano derecha sigue tocando semicorcheas.

Era la favorita de Allen, y por un tiempo fue la de Kanda. Sí, era adecuada para esa _noche_.

.

.

—Cariño, él es Kanda Yuu.

—Ne, _Yuu-chan_ es muy famoso por aquí.

—No uses mi nombre conejo.

Jerry sonrío tratando de tranquilizar a Kanda, él era uno de sus mejores clientes al igual que Lavi; le daba gusto poder presentarlos, más ahora que aquel talento (el novio de Lavi, suponía) estaba en su humilde establecimiento.

—Llega en un buen momento, hoy tenemos a un pianista excepcional entre nosotros.

Él dueño pudo observar cierta sorpresa en los ojos del japonés al percatarse del hombre en la tribuna.

Era una noche de sorpresas.

.

.

Road Camelot observo aburrida sus partituras, aún no entendía como aquel montón de notas le fascinaban tanto a su primo.

—Prefiero oír tu piano a leer el montón de puntos, Allen.

Allen río un poco ante tal premisa, Road estuvo tentada a agregar que igualmente si ríe, iba ser un sonido igual de agradable que aquellas hermosas sinfonías que interpretaba.

—Hoy estás triste —decidió decirle, al notar cierto matiz en la voz del otro—. ¿Te has peleado con aquel pelirrojo idiota?

—Lavi no me hizo nada Road.

Así que no era su estúpido _novio_, se acerco por atrás aprovechando que Allen le daba la espalda y el banquillo era lo suficientemente largo para albergar a dos personas. Toco sin entusiasmo la primera parte de Ode to Joy.

—Suenas así, sin entusiasmo…como una marcha fúnebre.

—Ayer vi a Kanda.

Road soltó un gritito de asombro, sabía a medias la historia de ese hombre y su primo, cada vez que salía a tema Allen lo evadía magistralmente. Aquella quimera volvía a parecer, amenazando su mundo.

.

.

Repentino, absurdo, una broma del mal gusto.

Una ilusión que hacía que su corazón saltará, él estaba ahí, a unos metros…igual de inalcanzable.

—Kanda-senpai —murmuró en cuanto te tuvo enfrente.

—Moyashi —respondiste con la voz que te sobraba.

.

.

—¿Moyashi?, ¿de dónde conoces a Kanda?

—¿Eh?, Kanda era mi asesor en la media…Cross tenía negocios en Japón por esos tiempos —dijo sin ánimo—. Era difícil adaptarme, Kanda-senpai hizo el proceso más sencillo.

Allen no te miraba a los ojos, frunciste el ceño. Cortaste la distancia que los separaba e iniciaste un suave beso, uno que tu amante no correspondió.

.

.

—Así que Kanda-senpai está haciendo su posgrado —dijo con voz cantarina—. Desde un principio supe que lo lograría.

—Ya no soy tu senpai Moyashi-baka.

Viste de refilón el pequeño puchero. Allen no había cambiado mucho, era más alto…apenas le ganabas por unos dos centímetros, el cabello blanco lo llevaba más largo y sus facciones eran más afiladas. Seguía siendo el pequeño garbanzo que conociste años atrás.

—Cierto, cierto, BaKanda.

Esperabas que el frijol diera gracias de que no llevases a Mugen contigo, una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del menor.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Al perecer Allen comprendió tu pregunta, viste como bajo su rostro avergonzado.

—Nunca me han gustado las despedidas —Te respondió, giro su rostro hacía la derecha mientras sonreía tristemente—. ¡Helado!, vamos Kanda.

Parecía que el tiempo no lo había cambiado, y que seguían estando en la preparatoria.

.

.

Cogiste una paleta sabor limón, Kanda odiaba lo dulce, lo recibiría de mala gana pero se lo comería; algunas cosas no cambiaban.

—Ese conejo…

—¿Lavi?

—Hmp, ¿sois amigos?

_Amigos_, no exactamente, trataste de no sonrojarte…¿qué podrías decirle?, que Lavi era su sustituto no era una respuesta adecuada, que eran novios tampoco. Mientes, hasta hace dos noches Lavi era tu _novio_, esa era siempre la respuesta a ese tipo de preguntas.

—Se puede decir que sí.

Kanda te miro con seriedad, esquivaste su mirada. Quizás podrías sobrevivir siendo sólo su amigo, teniéndolo cerca te diste cuenta verdaderamente lo mucho que lo extrañabas, esta vez no lo arruinarías.

—¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Lenalee? —preguntaste tratando de suprimir el dolor.

—¿Lenalee? —carraspeó—. Supongo que bien, hasta donde sé ella está intentando que Komui no mate a Bak por cortejarla, esa mujer…

Lenalee y Bak, lo miraste confundido, la indiferencia con la que hacía alusión hacía aquella relación.

—¿Algún romance BaKanda? —Trataste de sonar indiferente.

—No tengo tanto tiempo, idiota.

Alivio, eso fue lo que sentiste.

.

.

—¿Quién es Kanda Yuu?

Preguntaste por primera vez serio, esperaste con paciencia algunos minutos antes de que Allen decidiera contestarte.

—Como sabes conocí a Kanda durante mi estancia en Japón —empezó—. Social, borde, un bastardo que no hacía más que buscarme el lado para pelear, intercalado con sus deberes como asesor que si bien, sólo servía para aumentar las burlas.

»Sinceramente ni yo sé como terminamos siendo algo como amigos, uno de esos hechos inexplicables de la vida —rió sin alegría—, Lenalee solía bromear diciendo que no podíamos vivir uno sin el otro —hizo una pausa para mirarte fijamente—. Por lo menos en mi caso dijo la verdad, yo sabía que no debía desear que Yuu fuese algo más que un amigo.

Era la primera vez que veías a Allen tan triste, te arrepentiste de haberle preguntado.

—Al final termine comprendiendo que lo que deseaba era más que imposible, Kanda amaba a Lenalee…yo no podía ser nada más que un amigo —despego su vista de ti para dirigirla al librero de tu habitación—. La invitación del conservatorio era muy conveniente.

—¿Lo sigues amando?

—Como el primer día.

.

.

El Hospital era un edificio de ocho pisos, de bloque…impersonal como solían ser la gran mayoría. Kanda encontró agradable el ambiente formal y activo de las instalaciones, las enfermeras (la gran mayoría gritonas y latosas) eran responsables a la hora de atender parientes, los demás doctores estaban bien. En general se parecía mucho al de Japón.

Paso su mano izquierda entre sus cabellos, mientras leía el reporte de un paciente de la sección D; en eso estaba cuando lo vio. El irritante pelirrojo de aquella cafetería, parecía bastante nervioso paseando de un lado a otro en el pasillo. Kanda pensó en reñirlo y mandarlo lejos, cuando decidió que sería molesto tener que soportar escuchar su voz aunque fuesen unos instantes.

—¡Yuu-chan!

Maldijo por lo bajo, antes de ignorarlo y apresurarse al ir a su cubículo.

—Es Allen —intentó de nuevo el otro.

Eso definitivamente hizo que Kanda parará y girará hacía su dirección, esperando impaciente la continuación del otro. Cosa que no pasaba, de verdad ese conejo era lento.

—¿Qué pasa con el Moyashi, conejo idiota?

—Lo lamento —dijo afligido el otro mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Kanda rechino los dientes, cruzo de tres zanjadas el espacio que faltaba para alzar a Lavi del cuello de la camisa, en un gesto claro de que quería una explicación completa. Estaba fuera de sí, como pocas veces lo había estado, Lavi se dio cuenta de su estado.

—Por ahora está fuera de peligro, el choque lo dejo inconsciente por algunas horas...

Ahora que lo ve bien, Lavi parecía cansado y bastante maltratado, tenía cortes y algunas vendas.

—¿Qué paso?

—El coche en que veníamos choco.

No necesito escuchar más, entró a la habitación que Lavi dijo.

.

.

Tuviste que aguantarte las quejas, no podías prohibir que Lavi visitara al Moyashi, por muy doctor que fueras, o quizás sí, pero Allen se enojaría. Apretaste los puños al ver como el pelirrojo repartía besos suaves por el rostro de un Moyashi inconsciente, el modo en que unía sus manos, en cómo estás encajaban perfectamente. Por un momento la desquiciante idea de que tú deberías estar ahí cruzo tu mente, descontrolando así tu mundo.

.

.

_París es hermoso, distinto y con una variedad musical asombrosa. Aunque extraño el pequeño suburbio, la extraña azotea donde íbamos a pensar después de clases. La rutina y la compañía que Japón me ofrecía._

_¿Está mal decir que lo extraño senpai?_

_W. Allen._

.

_Me han invitado a tocar en la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York, debería estar feliz, ¿no BaKanda?, ¿podrías ir?, ¿podríamos celebrar?_

_W. Allen._

.

_Sabes Kanda, Lavi es una buena persona…¿estaría mal…? no, ¿puedo decirte algo Kanda-senpai?_

_Te amo._

_¿Estaría mal tratar de olvidarte?_

_W. Allen._

.

_¡Felicidades Doctor!_

_W.A._

.

_Se feliz._

_A._

.

.

—Sí no lo amas déjalo ir, dile que sólo pueden ser amigos…dile que lo odias, solamente déjalo libre que yo estaré ahí para repararlo.

—No.

—Entonces has algo maldita sea.

Porque Lavi lo ama y Allen de cierta forma lo correspondía, Kanda lo sabía.

.

.

—¡Es tan tierno!

—¡Adorable!

—Ese niño es un primor también, entiendo al doctor.

Kanda gruño, intentando no escuchar los irritantes murmullos de las enfermeras, yendo con paso firme a la habitación de Allen.

—Nunca creí que fuera tan tierno.

Las mataría.

.

.

Cerro lo ojos, 'ese Moyashi idiota'. Escribir todo en postales que sabía que no abriría.

No podía dejar que Lavi se quedará con algo que por derecho le correspondía.

.

.

Allen abrió los ojos con cuidado y trato de darle una sonrisa segura a Lavi. Debió preocuparle mucho, él igual estaba preocupado por su estado, aunque el otro insistía que sólo fueron algunos rasguños, realmente se sentía culpable, si no fuera tan egoísta no habría pasado nada.

—Sabes es raro ver a ese loco de la katana tan suave.

—¿Kanda?

—Hmm, te trata con tanto cuidado que da miedo.

—Se supone que es un doctor Lavi —dijo divertido Allen—, es su deber atender a los pacientes.

—Pero tú eres especial —Guiñó un ojo—. Las enfermeras están encantadas.

Lavi suspiro antes de inclinarse y depositar un casto beso en los labios del peliblanco, '_el último_' se dijo. Quizás era masoquista, le bastaba con verlo sonreír.

—Creo que Yuu es un idiota, Allen —dijo después de separarse—. No sé porque te gustan los idiotas.

'_Como yo, que soy capaz de dejarte ir_'

—¿Lavi?

Sonrío por última vez antes de salir de la habitación. Su parte ya estaba hecha, realmente debe amar a Allen para hacer algo como eso.

.

.

_Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida_.

.

.

Dulce, suave…el sudor bañando esa piel lechosa, brillante entre las sombras de la habitación, ocultando parte de ellas entre las sabanas negras. Aquellos suspiros suaves golpeando directamente tu oído, embelesándote con alguna sonata oculta, sólo entre ustedes.

Sientes tu interior siendo invadido, gentil, el acto no podría ser de otro modo, no sí Allen era el director. Tus nudillos están blancos, las manos aferrándose a las sabanas, los labios apretados, tratando así de soltar los gemidos que pugnan por salir de tu boca.

Ese dulce vaivén, dulce, demasiado blando que empujas, que tus manos se dirigen para apresar las finas hebras platino del otro, demandante, agresivo. Allen sonríe entre la unión de tu cuello y hombre, lo sientes aspirar y reír conforme con tu aroma.

Odias lo dulce, pero en un instante entre el clímax, te hace pensar que quizás podrías acostumbrarte, siempre y cuando Allen fuera participe de eso.

.

.

—Lavi manda saludos.

—Che.

Allen sonríe mientras observa la desordenada caligrafía de su amigo en una postal de Egipto, tarde o temprano Lavi no resistiría el impulso de viajar por el mundo en busca de historias perdidas. Kanda gruño preguntando algo sobre unos informes.

Todo parecía estar bien.

.

.

—Te amo.

No pegaba con el estilo de Kanda, pero esas eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar Allen, para seguirlo.

.

.

De nuevo esas enfermeras chillonas, una vena apareció en su frente, como odiaba que se burlaran de él. Comió su almuerzo tratando de calmarse, las risitas aumentaron. '_Joder_', Allen se las pagaría llegando a casa.

—Allen le hizo su almuerzo, ¿cierto doctor? —No parecía pregunta.

Fou, la jefa de las enfermeras, la mataría si pudiera. Maldita mujer, era endemoniadamente eficaz y por extraños motivos una amiga de su pareja. Las demás chillaron de emoción.

—Walker es tan tierno.

—Un buen esposo sin duda alguna.

—Se les pasará, no se preocupe Kanda —Krory intentó consolarlo, una mirada fría de Kanda basto para callar al pobre doctor.

Ya se las pagarían, dijo mientras observaba sus alimentos, una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios aumentando así el escándalo. Sacaría a Mugen.

.

.

—Siempre hay un roto para un descocido.

—¡Cállate!

Al final, era una buena vida.

* * *

N/a: No bromeo cuando digo que tenía este desde hace años, digo...algo tan largo y finalizado no podía venir de mí, al menos no en un corto periodo de tiempo. Anyway, he descubierto que tengo un montón de cosas sin finalizar (algunas que me gustan como quedaron, y eso). Así que las iré posteando aquí, ya que conociéndome quizás no llegue a darles el fin digno que supongo que tenía intención de dar la primera vez que las cree. Ya si quieren continuación de algo me dirán y eso, o hago una poll.

Por lo mientras este one-shot, que sí tiene fin ¡yey!, es la primera entrega.

El próximo capítulo de Control Paternal sigue en proceso, la universidad es bitch, que me haya metido a ayudar al typeset de doushinjis tampoco ayuda ;0;


	2. II Locura

**Wanderlust.**

**Disclaimer: **DGM pertenece a Katsura Hoshino-_sensei_.**  
**

* * *

**II. Madness.**

Era una locura, pero probablemente la locura más deseada en toda su vida; suspiro, dejando una estela de vaho frente a él, recordándole nítidamente el exasperante frío al que se enfrentaba y que al parecer su ya de por sí dañada mente trataba de ignorar. Elocuente, quizás, en un mundo abstracto llenos de esos pretenciosos '¿y sí?', demasiado poético para alguien pragmático como él. Sí tuviera una personalidad tan discordante como el conejo podría ponerlo como hipótesis, de algún teorema igual de poco franco como el de ahora.

Se limito a seguir mirando al frente y tratar de olvidarse de toda estupidez que últimamente ha invadido su cerebro, trato de concentrarse en la suave respiración de la persona frente a él, buscando desviar sus tórridos pensamientos en algo más mundano, como contar cuantas inhalaciones hacía el Moyashi al dormir. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, de haber sido otra situación y él una persona completamente distinta a su actual yo, hace tiempo que se habría inclinado hacia el otro y presionar ligeramente sus labios, idea que no sonaba tan descabellada en lo más profundo de su psiquis. O quizás el hecho de que el fastidioso conejo estuviese en el mismo vagón mermaba alguna posibilidad, por remota que fuese. Sí bien podría ser eso en vez de su notaria falta de valor. Porque Kanda Yuu no le temía a nada, mucho menos a la mirada llena de reproche, o rechazo, que probablemente pondría el joven exorcista.

De nuevo un bufido pugno su boca clamando salir, maldecía con ganas la hora que el supervisor los había mandado a la jodida misión.

–¿Quieres ver algo gracioso Yuu-chan?

Se volteo fastidiado a ver su compañero de misión, Lavi siempre lograba crispar sus nervios, volvió su vista a la ventana, enfocándose en el paisaje que Bruselas le ofrecía; esperando así acabar con el interés del otro.

–Hmp, que frío eres Yuu.

–Vuelve a decir mi maldito nombre y tu trasero acabará congelándose fuera de este tren.

Lo oyó chasquear la lengua a su espalda, sin embargo siguió ignorando su exasperante presencia, como le gustaba denominar.

–Pues yo sí quiero ver algo gracioso –insistió de nuevo el joven pelirrojo.

Kanda oyó el asiento crujir, señal de que Lavi al parecer iba a efectuar, cualquier tontería que tuviese en mente. En momentos como ese se preguntaba como el viejo Bookman lograba aguantar a tan impertinente y fastidiosa persona. Abrió los ojos que momentos antes tenía cerrados, en una inútil esperanza de dormir, con Lavi rondando no era seguro dormirse, lo tenía presente desde su primera misión juntos, hace algunos años atrás; se aseguro de moverse un poco, tratando de ser casual, y cuidar su persona por medio del reflejo que la pequeña ventana otorgaba, vio con satisfacción el reflejo de Lavi en el cristal bien lejos de él, pero al parecer demasiado cerca de su tercer acompañante.

Trago en seco, pensando en qué demonios trataba el demente ese.

Cuando Lavi roso sus labios con los de Allen, en una inesperada acción, fue demasiado tarde como para actuar, más bien él no debería actuar. Porque supuestamente el odia a Allen, tanto que no debería preocuparle verle ahí con los ojos desencajados, mientras Lavi sigue aferrando sus labios. Ni sus puños deberían estar apretados, ni tampoco es furia lo que recorría su cuerpo al ver como otro realizaba, aquella acción que él ni en sus más locos sueños podría realizar.

Porqué no era propio de Kanda, como Kanda bien sabía.

–¡Buenos días Moyashi-chan!

–La-Lavi.

Pero sacar lentamente a Mugen de su funda y alegar la interrupción de su tranquilidad era una excusa válida, ¿cierto? Probablemente sacar a patadas al cargante pelirrojo, y quedarse tranquilamente a solas con un Moyashi aturdido tampoco era tan poco común.

Parecía sensato.

Maduramente sacando a Lavi del cogote y lanzándolo fuera del compartimiento. Y girando viendo expectante la mirada perdida de Allen Walker, eran acciones perfectamente lógicas.

Borrar el rastro de los labios de Lavi, presionando los suyos con los del peliblanco quizás ya no era tan normal.

Pero las cosas en torno a la Orden Oscura nunca habían sido normales, así que ¿por qué tomar importancia a otra fugaz locura? Kanda era un exorcista como cualquier otro.

Habría que resignarse, a veces el mundo no era totalmente cuerdo, como aquel día Allen aprendió.

_feedback?_

* * *

N/a: Gracias por sus reviews *huggea a todos*, ahora me largo a estudiar ¡yey! ;n;


End file.
